Lory Jenkins
Lory is an eccentric young amateur scientist who hails from Aekea, although she currently spends her time either on Isle de Gambino or wandering around Sinnoh. She lives with her alter Mal Jenkins and her sister Marsha, as well as her many pets; Tupora the Pora Ice and a small army of Pokemon, led by Reaper Jenkins the hyperactive Sneasel. She visits the warehouse very often, and can usually be found reading, using her laptop to take advantage of the free Wi-Fi, or occasionally singing. Lory is a human-imp hybrid and has a myriad of health problems as a result. IC Information Lory's In-Depth Profile That Would Kill The GySou Character Thread If Posted Basic Info *'Name:' Mallory Ashley Jenkins *'Nicknames:' Lory *'Age:' 17 *'Race:' Gimpi/Human hybrid *'Gender:' Female *'Marital Status:' Single but interested in someone *'Orientation:' Pansexual *'DoB:' 28th August *'Birth Place:' Aekea *'Residence:' Aekea, but rarely spends much time there, preferring to wander *'Accent:' English *'Occupation:' Student, amateur researcher, Pokemon trainer *'Social Class:' Nerd/geek *'Economic Class:' Lower middle class *'Alignment:' Neutral Good, sometimes Chaotic Good Basic Stats *'Agility:' 2 *'Speed:' 1 *'Strength:' 5 *'Defence:' 2 *'Evasiveness:' 1 *'Dexterity:' 8 *'Intelligence:' 10 *'Skill:' 8 *'Abilities:' Lory is a genius with an IQ of 157 and able to learn very quickly. She has a photographic memory. *'Hobbies & Talents:' Lory uses computers a lot and also plays a lot of video games. She likes to study a lot and as a result tends to pick up vast amounts of information even about the most unimportant things. She is also a good swimmer. Despite her impaired mobility, Lory loves camping and has been known to spend weeks out in the field, exploring or training her Pokemon. *'Weaknesses:' Lory has weak and painful feet from years of surgery. Her leg braces help her to walk, but she is still unable to move very fast, although her journey around Sinnoh has strengthened her legs considerably. She is timid, easily frightened and has little self confidence. *'Fears:' Fire, injury, Meowe Personality Lory is shy and easily intimidated with low self esteem. She hides behind a facade of cheerful cuteness, acting like a girl half her age around people she doesn't know well, and most people at her college believe her to be younger than she really is. She is a lot more confident and energetic around her friends, even acting like a tsundere at times and snarking at her friends when they do something stupid. She does, however, get a lot shyer around people she has a crush on, and blushes, stutters and twiddles her fingers a lot. Lory loves to learn about new things, and quickly becomes obsessed with learning all there is to know about a particular subject, her perfectionist nature driving her. She gets upset if she fails at something and is driven to repeat it until she succeeds. She has a friendly rivalry with her alter Mal, and the two act a lot like siblings. Lory is something of a stealth tomboy, as beneath her shy, cute exterior she loves more boyish pursuits such as camping, exploring and fishing. She is a hands-on Pokemon trainer who spends a lot of time in the field with her Pokemon and doesn't care how dirty she gets. She has even fought battles using her Houndoom while riding on his back. She also has a habit of stealing Mal's clothing. Social Standings *'Friends:' Pretty much anyone who's nice to her. *'Rivals:' Mal, in a friendly way *'Enemies:' None, although she is afraid of Meowe at times *'Crush:' Thorton *'Known relatives:' Sally (mother, 49), Mickey (stepbrother, 28 ), Anise (half sister, 26), Marsha (half sister, 23), Trevor (half brother, 23). *'Pets:' Tupora (Pora Ice, 3 years), Reaper (Sneasel, 10 months), Bandit (Houndoom, 9 months), Don (Honchkrow, 2 years), Pepe (Skuntank, 1 year), Jet (Buizel, 1 year), Sparky (Raichu, 11 months), Nibbles (Nidoran, 5 months). Physical Information *'Height:' 4'10" (148cm) *'Weight:' 88lbs (40kg) *'Build:' Skinny *'Skin Colour:' Pale *'Hair Colour:' Black with white streak in bangs, knee length with a cowlick, often worn in a ponytail *'Eye Colour:' Green *'Other bodily features:' Wings growing from the sides of her head, faint scars on her neck, one fanglike canine tooth, missing front teeth, clawed humanlike feet (the 'claws' can be clipped like toenails and usually are clipped short) *'Attire:' Anything baggy. Tends to wear more feminine clothing than her alters. *'Items & Weapons:' Leg braces, bag filled with many 'emergency' items *'Name Origin:' Mallory means 'unfortunate'. A lory is also a kind of bird. *'Theme Song:' Pollyanna (I Believe In You) - Mother Medical Record *'Physical:' Lory has many things wrong with her physically. She was born with deformed feet and underdeveloped wings, and she has had surgery throughout her childhood to correct these problems. She also suffers from asthma, hypoglycemia, hayfever, shortsightedness and a few mild food intolerances. Due to the mismatch between her parents' species, Lory has an unusually fast metabolism like an imp's, making her unable to store energy from food in her body for long, but because of her impaired mobility she is also unable to burn off excess energy easily. Because of this, she has to eat little and often to keep a steady flow of energy in her body without risking hypo/hyperglycemia. Lory has von Willebrand's disease, a type of bleeding disorder similar to hemophilia, and bleeds heavily from even minor injuries as well as bruising very easily. She's basically very frail overall. *'Mental:' Lory has an IQ of 157, and as a young child was hyperactive due to her intelligence. A side effect of her intelligence is that she is a perfectionist to the point of suffering obsessive compulsive disorder, and won't forgive herself for making even small mistakes. She is otherwise in generally good mental health, although nervous and lacking in confidence. Back Story Lory's mother Sally used to live with her husband Angus, their three children and Angus's son Mickey. However, Angus used to abuse her and the children. When he was away working, Sally would often have one night stands because she was desperate to find a new man and escape with him, as she feared starting a new life without a man to support her because of gender roles that had been drilled into her mind at an early age. However, one of these affairs resulted in Sally becoming pregnant with Lory. Realizing how a hybrid child would give her away, Sally finally found the strength to run, taking her three children with her. She moved into a safe house so that she could divorce her husband without him coming after her. After the divorce and Lory's birth, Sally found out that Mickey had been taken into care, so she adopted him. Lory was born with claw feet and very underdeveloped (but still complete) wings. The doctors offered a choice; they could remove Lory's wings and keep her in hospital for months, perhaps even years, giving her constant surgery to fix her feet to make them as 'human' as possible, or they could try to help her wings grow and give her surgery on her feet only as much as was strictly necessary, and otherwise try to help them grow naturally so that she wouldn't spend her early years constantly in hospital. Sally chose the latter, and Lory would return to hospital every few months so doctors could check her wings and feet. She had surgery on her wings every six months to help them grow, and by the time she was ten she was able to walk short distances with support and her wings were about as big as her head. It was at this age that an alter Mal ran into her via the warp. He tried to strangle her, but passed out from weakness. Lory took him home with her and looked after him, not telling anyone what he did to her. The pair eventually formed a somewhat awkward friendship, and this meeting was the spark that made Lory become fascinated with the concept of the warp and alternate realities. She envied the excitement her alter lived with, and wanted an exciting life for herself. At 14, Lory was given a gift - a baby Pora Ice, who she named Tupora. He was trained as an assist animal when he was old enough, and thanks to him Lory was able to become more independent and could travel unsupervised. With Tupora's help, Lory's legs became stronger and she became able to walk much further without suffering too much pain. After two years of this, Lory began her research on the warp, which led her to the Turnabout Warehouse. Lory is first and foremost interested in biology, especially evolution theory, and this interest has made her very curious about evomon and Pokemon - their biological similarities, how they've developed in the wild, whether they may possibly share a common ancestor and so on. While she enjoys Pokemon battles, she much prefers studying the natural behaviour of her pets and their kind, which has led to her spending many nights in the wild watching them in their natural habitat. She is also intrigued by her pet Sneasel's apparent dwarfism. Pokemon Team Reaper Reaper Jenkins is Lory's starter Pokemon, given to her by Factory Head Thorton as a gift. He has his own page due to appearing frequently enough to count as a character in his own right. Bandit Bandit the Houndour was a gift from Iris. He evolved into a Houndoom shortly after being given to Lory, but retains his puppylike behaviour as he was very young when he evolved. Bandit has a timid nature and will attempt to hide when threatened, rather than fight back. Careful training has helped acclimatize him to battling, but he doesn't enjoy it and so Lory only has him battle occasionally. Bandit views Reaper as pack leader and will do whatever Reaper tells him unless instructed otherwise. Don Don was caught as a Murkrow near Oreburgh City and evolved into a Honchkrow not long after. He enjoys battling, but is very snarky and will mock anyone, friend or foe alike. It's probably for the best that none of the humans can understand what he says. Pepe Pepe was caught as a Stunky shortly after Don was caught. He evolved into a Skuntank not long after. Pepe is extremely lazy and can never be bothered to put effort into anything. Because of this, he is not well suited to battling. He is currently in storage, but Lory takes him out often to play. Beryl Beryl is a Sableye caught specifically for breeding. Her son, Snook, is owned by Creek Crosser. She, like Pepe, is currently in storage and taken out to play sometimes. Jet Jet the Buizel is one of Lory's newer Pokemon, and has taken an instant dislike to Reaper, who he sees as a rival. If sent out at the same time as Reaper, he will pick fights with the higher-level weasel Pokemon. Reaper mostly just ignores him. Sparky Sparky the Raichu was caught as a Pichu and rapidly evolved. He is pure evil, and plots to take over the world someday. He acts like he hates his trainer, but everyone can see he secretly really enjoys being petted and fed Poffins. Nibbles Nibbles the Nidoran was a Christmas present from Creek. He is Reaper's best friend, and follows him around everywhere playing with him. He is very tame and friendly, although caution is recommended when petting him as he has Poison Point. Tupora Tupora isn't a Pokemon, but he is a 'mon' of sorts so he shall be listed with the Pokemon and he shall like it! Tupora is a three year old male Pora Ice, larger than average for his species and quite lazy. He is Lory's assistance animal and pet, and is very protective of her, although sometimes he will 'accidentally' shove her over when he's very annoyed with her. He's pretty grumpy but will tolerate almost anything, even Reaper climbing all over him. Notable Friendships Thorton Lory is very fond of Factory Head Thorton, and has a crush on him which she is too scared to pursue as she doesn't want to lose him as a friend. Iris Iris is Lory's best friend, other than Thorton. It seems strange that an intellectual like Lory and a naive girl who never attended school could be such close friends, but it works very well. Lory thinks Iris is a very sweet girl and would probably try to hurt anyone who was mean to her. Aoi Lory sees Aoi Hikari as an older sister figure of sorts, and likes the older girl a lot. She respects Aoi's experience with the warp and life in general, and will usually go to Aoi if she has a problem she needs to talk about. Meowe At first Lory liked Meowe a lot, but after a boot to the head that gave her a concussion and haemorrhage, she is now afraid of him, as she fears he will injure her again. She's also beginning to see through his cute exterior and take note of his more... jerkish tendencies, and has begun to take steps to avoid him if necessary, although she doesn't yet see him as a purely evil child like Mal does. OOC Information Trivia This stuff is listed under OOC because most of it hasn't ever been shown IC. Lory's favourite food is peanuts and her favourite animal is the fancy rat. When she's older, Lory wants to be a biologist specializing in evolution theory. Lory is a member of Mensa and first tried to join G-Corp at age six. Lory used to have a crush on Dr Singh, but now believes Singh is a quack and thinks she could do Singh's job much better. Lory dissected her pet hamster when she was nine (it was already dead). Lory has her own Twitter page, as does Reaper. Things that happen there aren't considered canon for GySou Lory, though. Lory loves The Muppets, but would prefer that people don't know that. Lory is really good at Mario Kart.